Coming Home
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: "Be careful" She said handing him her letter. It was a tradition. They'd give each other a letter before he deployed. He smiled at her. She always worried. But he always reminded her that he was coming home.


_Fort Hamilton Deploy Base August 28th, 2008 7:17am_

_"Be careful" She said handing him her letter. It was a tradition. They'd give each other a letter before he deployed._

_He smiled at her. She always worried. But he always reminded her that he was coming home._

_"I will. Don't worry." He said smiling at her handing her his letter._

_"You'd think this would get easier, but it just doesn't." She said trying not to tear up._

_He smiled at her "Hey now" he said holding her chin. You've got Calvin and Gracie. Don't get upset. You gotta be strong for them." he said looking over at his adopted son and his birth daughter._

_She nodded then kissed him. He turned to Calvin_

_"I expect you to be the man of the house private. You got to help your mom with Gracie. Do the things she asked and stay out of trouble. No fights. Understood?"_

_Calvin nodded and gave his father a salute. "Sir yes sir!" he said with enthusiasm._

_She laughed through the tears._

_He then turned to Gracie and lightly kissed her forehead_

_"Daddy don't go. Please don't." she said. She looked just like her mom. Curly brown hair. Olive skin color. But she had his ice blue eyes._

_She always hated this part. Gracie was 3 years old. She knew where daddy was going._

_"Now Gracie" he said. "You know what I gotta do. I gotta go fight off the bad guys. But you've got Uncle Fin, Aunt Casey, Grandpa Don, and Uncle Munch. You'll be just fine my love."_

_Gracie nodded and hugged her father for the last time. "Be home in time for Christmas daddy. Promise?" She said looking at him with those big blue eyes. "I promise." he said._

_Gracie kissed him on the cheek and hugged him for the last time._

_He went over to Fin, Casey, Don and John._

_"Man" Fin started "Come back in one piece you hear me?" He laughed and nodded. He hugged his best friend. "I'll miss you bro" he said_

_"I know I know. I'm watching over already. I'll keep her in tact. We all will. We love y'all." Casey said hugging him "Be safe." He nodded and turned towards Don and John_

_"She will be just fine. Nothing will happen. Come home" they both said hugging him_

_"All Deployers to planes in 3 minutes" the intercom said._

_Casey, Fin, Don and John took Calvin and Gracie away for a moment_

_He looked at her like it was the first time he'd laid eyes on her. "I love you so much" he said hugging her tight._

_She loved his hugs. She hugged him tight like it was the last time she'd ever get to hug him._

_"I love you too my dear. Come home to me" She said tearing up some._

_He looked at her and smiled "I will baby I will"_

_He was Lieutenant Colonel. He stuck with the Army. He loved it._

_"LTC Stabler. It's time to go sir." Another LTC said. He nodded. "Olivia I will be home soon I'll call you as much as I can." She nodded and hugged him again and tighter._

_He kissed her like it'd be his last time kissing her._

_"I love you to the moon and back" she said_

_He smiled "I love you to the moon and beyond."_

_"LTC lets go! Thats an order!"_

_Elliot nodded. Olivia looked at him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Come home to me babe"_

_Elliot picked his bags up and waved to his family as he got on the plane._

_Olivia picked up Gracie and stood with her family._

_Everyone waved goodbye to Elliot as he got on the plane._

_The big door shut and just like that it was gone._

_"He's gonna be fine" Casey said putting one hand on Olivia's shoulder._

_"I know. It just never gets easier." She said smiling at Gracie._

_"Daddy's a superhero" Calvin said "He's going to save the world"_

_Olivia smiled at her adopted son "You're right son. He is"_

**November 5th, 2008**

"Mom I'm home!" Calvin said

Olivia came out of the kitchen."Hey Calvin" she said smiling "How was school?"

"Boring as Ann fainted today so it was kinda interesting." He said putting his backpack down and getting food out of the pantry.

Calvin went to Catholic school. Elliot wanted both his kids in the Catholic school. Although Olivia wanted public, they decided private would be best.

"Fainted huh? Must've been a little crazy." She smiled at the boy. He was so bright. Straight A's since Elementary School.

"It was." he said

"Oh Calvin you're going to Vermont tonight to visit your grandparents" Olivia said to Calvin

Calvin nodded. He hated going to Vermont.

"Where's Gracie?" he asked.

"At your grandmother's house in New Jersey. I came home to get you to take you to the airport. Then I gotta get back to work." she said.

Calvin nodded and went to get his bag, cell phone and iPod. Olivia handed him $30 and his plane ticket.

"1st class? Thanks mom!" he said hugging Olivia.

Olivia smiled "It was a gift from your father. He knows you hate Vermont and you got an A on that science fair project so he treated you to the first class seats for there and back. So come on we gotta get you to JFK."

Calvin nodded and walked out the door with Olivia.

"Mom you're dressy again" Calvin said getting in the car.

Olivia looked at herself in an expensive designer pants suit

"Well Calvin being the wife of a Lieutenant Colonel, means I have to dress my very best all the time." She said backing out of the driveway.

"But you're a detective. You run a lot" he said

"True. But I represent your father. Rachel and Melissa tried getting me to wear a skirt and heels to work but I said no." She said

Calvin giggled.

"What?" Olivia said

"I'm trying to picture you in a skirt and heels chasing after a perp." He said giggling.

Olivia playfully punched Calvin in the arm "jerk" she said giggling.

"Ow!" Calvin said still laughing

"You deserved that one" she said laughing.

"I guess so" he said. "So you're all alone this weekend huh?"

Olivia nodded "Yep. You'll be in Vermont and Gracie is in New Jersey with Grandma."

"I'm surprised you let grandma take Gracie." Calvin said

"She's shown progress and she's been taking her medication. I trust her" Olivia said turning into the airport parking lot.

"Come on Class" Olivia joked getting Calvin's bags

"I'm excited." he said. "Maybe I'll meet a celebrity"

Olivia laughed at the boy "I doubt it but maybe" she said

They walked up to the line that said "departure"

_"Boarding Flight 3426 to Vermont in 10 minutes"_ said the lady on the intercom

"Got your ticket?" Olivia said. Calvin nodded and showed her the ticket

"Alright." she said "Call me as soon as you get there. I stuck $30 in your bag so you've got spending money. Don't blow all of it okay?" She said hugging him

"I won't mom. And I'll call you as soon as I land. Will you be okay?" Calvin asked

Olivia nodded "Yes I will. I got Aunt Casey and everyone else and work to keep me company, but I'll miss you." She said

_"Last call for flight 3426 from JFK to Vermont"_

"Alright you better go. I love you Calvin."

Calvin hugged her one last time. "I love you too mom"

She watched him go through the tunnel and watched as the plane took off. Then walked back to her car.

**November 5th , 2008 SVU Precinct**

"Liv it's 6:30 go home" Munch said

Olivia smiled "My house will be so quiet. No one is home. Calvin went to Vermont and Gracie is in Jersey with Elliot's mom."

Munch smiled "Well go home order a movie, take a bath, do whatever women do in their spare time"

Olivia giggled "A bath Munch really?" she shook her head

"Hey how was I supposed to know? I am not of the female species." he said

Olivia shook her head and shut her last file for the night.

She stood up to get her coat and purse.

"Ms. Prada now?" Fin said

"Hahaha very funny. You know I have to always look top notch because I'm an officer's this bag is Coach. Not Prada." she said

"Either way it's expensive shit." he said laughing

"What are your weekend plans Fin?" she asked

Fin shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe take Casey out this weekend. She deserves it."  
Olivia nodded "Sounds nice" she smiled. Missing how Elliot use to take her out all the time.

"Yeah. How about you?" Fin asked

Olivia shrugged. "No kids, no husband, just me this weekend. It's weird." she said

"Well go to the beach or something. You deserve it Liv." Fin said.

Olivia nodded the beach didn't sound bad at all.

"IIght Liv I gotta go. Get Casey then maybe dinner and maybe a broadway show, I think "Newsies" are playing this weekend. Have a nice weekend" He said grabbing his coat and waving goodbye.

"Bye Fin. Tell Casey I'll call her later." Olivia said

Fin waved an "OK" and headed out

Olivia put her coat on and grabbed her purse. She shut off her computer and turned her light off.

"Night Don" She said walking by his office

"Liv wait" he said

Olivia turned around "Yeah?"  
"Have you heard from him?"

She shook her head

"Have you received a letter?"

"Not since last month" she said "But I forgot to check the mail so I may have something"  
Cragen nodded. "You good?"

Olivia nodded "House to myself this weekend."

"Good for you. Go home. I don't wanna see you until Monday morning." he said "and that's an order unless we catch a weekend case."

Olivia laughed and walked towards the elevator.

She went got to her car and drove home.

On her way she past a cardboard box with a puppy in it. She turned around to where it was and got out and walked over to it. The box read "FREE PUPPIES" in dark purple.

"Hey little guy." she said kneeling down to the puppy.

"You need a home? I think I can fix that" She smiled and picked up the puppy and walked over to her car and set it in the passenger's side of the car.

She drove to the closest pet store and got out with the puppy and placed it in a cart "We need to get some food and doggy supplies for you" she said smiling at the happy little dog.

Olivia walked over to the where the dog beds were. She picked up a large dog pillow and placed it in the cart the puppy jumped right on to it. Then she found 2 bowls for food and water. Then got puppy chow for the still nameless she went to the leash and collar section "Hmm now what kind of collar would be good for you? She said looking at the puppy

"Your puppy is so adorable!" a lady said looking at him

"Thanks." Olivia said "I just adopted him. He was all alone on the street in a cardboard box. He needed a home." She said smiling at the joyful puppy.

"He must be about 8 weeks old." the woman said. "what's his name?

Olivia thought about it for a second "Maxwell" she said "But 'Max' for short" she liked it. It fit him.

"I love it! He's a labradoodle it seems. They grow into big dogs, but they become your best friend in an instant. They LOVE kids and water." the lady said

Olivia smiled "You know a lot about dogs"

The woman nodded. I'm a vet. Has Max been checked out?"  
Olivia shook her head "Nope. I found him about an hour ago."

The lady nodded. "Ok I could check him out tonight when you're done shopping if you'd like" she offered.

Olivia thought about it " great"

The woman nodded "My name is Mandy by the way" she extended her hand

Olivia smiled "I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you" shaking Mandy's hand.

"You too." She smiled. "Here's the address. I'll meet you there in about 25 minutes?"

Olivia took the address. "Sounds great! See you then"

Olivia continued shopping.  
"Alright Max. How about this collar?" she said showing the puppy the light blue collar.

Max barked and did what seemed like a nod.

Olivia laughed and got a leash as well.

Then went over to the toy section and bought a bunch of doggy toys. Max played with them all in the cart making Olivia laugh.

Finally Olivia got some dog treats for Max. Then went to checkout

The checkout lady smiled

"First puppy?" She said

Olivia nodded "Is it that obvious?"

The cashier laughed "Well with the amount of toys and the bed and the collar and leash.. Yes" She laughed.

Olivia smiled "I thought it'd be nice. He was all alone in a cardboard box. Someone threw him to the curb"

The cashier looked up "Thats so horrible. But it looks like he's got a loving family" she said

Olivia nodded "He does."

"Would you like to make dog tags today? We can put them on the collar for you and everything."

Olivia thought about it "Sure" she said. "Where do I make them?"

"Right over there at that machine." She said pointing to the machine.

"Okay. Lemme pay for this. How much?" she asked

"Your total is $189.43" she said

Olivia nodded and pulled her credit card out of her wallet

"Good luck" the cashier said.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks" and walked over to the dog tag maker

"Alright Max lets do this." she said to the puppy.

"PRESS START" Olivia pressed start

"ENTER NAME AND INFO HERE" Olivia entered Max's name and her street address and her name and Elliot's name in.

"SELECT TAG TYPE" Olivia looked at the options  
"How about a dog bone tag?" Max barked. Olivia selected "BONE-BLUE"

The engraved tag came out.

It read; MAXWELL "MAX" STABLER 93024 OCEAN WAY DR, FORT HAMILTON, 11201 BROOKLYN NY

Olivia smiled at the tag and hooked it onto the collar. Then put the collar on Max.

"You like it Max?" Max barked and licked her hand. Olivia smiled and walked out with the newest family member

Olivia arrived at the Vet's office

"Hello Olivia and Max!" Mandy said

Olivia waved and Max barked.

"Lets check you out" she said placing him on the weight scale

"He's slightly underweight but just feed him he should be fine." Mandy said

Olivia nodded. And followed her into the exam room.

"Alright Max lets check everything" Mandy said putting on gloves.

She did the recital exam and checked his heart rate.

"Everything looks good!" Mandy said smiling.

"Heart rate and vitals are good, and recital exam looked good. He should come back in 2 weeks for his puppy shots." she said

Olivia nodded and got Max off the table

"How much do I owe?" Olivia asked

"Nothing. Free of charge." Mandy said

"Wow. Thank you" she said smiling.

Mandy smiled. "Anytime. Walks. Feed him 3x a day and give him lots of love."

Olivia smiled "Oh believe me. I have two kids who will die when they see mommy got a puppy. They're both gone for the weekend so it's just me."  
Mandy smiled "You and Max all weekend long. No husband?"

Olivia nodded "I have a husband. He's over in Afghanistan right now."

Mandy nodded. "Oh. What rank?"  
"Lieutenant Colonel" Olivia said proudly

"Impressive" she said smiling

Olivia nodded "Yeah. He's amazing."

"Well you should get going. Beat the Brooklyn traffic" Mandy said

Olivia laughed "Alright thanks again. See you in 2 weeks!" she said waving goodbye

Mandy waved "Anytime. and alright I look forward to it!"  
-

Olivia and Max finally arrived at home

"Welcome home Max!" She said joyfully

Max immediately jumped onto the sofa. Olivia set the dog bed in her room and dumped the toys onto the floor and watched Max go crazy.

Suddenly Olivia's computer rang. It was an incoming skype message from Elliot

Olivia got excited and pressed "accept with video"

"Elliot!" She exclaimed

Max barked

"Liv! And puppy?" He said questionly

Olivia nodded and turned the laptop onto Max

"You bought a puppy?" Elliot asked

"Well not bought more than found in a cardboard box on my way home so I said what the hell and picked him up and took him with me.. Well went to the pet store then the vet to get him checked out. I thought the kids would love it when they got home"

Elliot smiled. "I love how you got a puppy. He's adorable.. Where are the kids? I mean Gracie. I know Calvin is in Vermont"

"Gracie is with your mom for the just loves her. I couldn't say no."  
Elliot smiled "I know she does. My mom loves Gracie. How are you?"

Olivia looked at him "Good. I miss you terribly though. It's hard because Gracie has missed you alot lately. She woke up in the middle of the night a couple nights ago with a nightmare. She thought you had died.." She said sadly

Elliot sighed "I miss you all too. I hope to be home soon. Like before Christmas."

Olivia sighed "It's my wish you'll be here." She put her hand up on the screen as did Elliot.

"It's almost like you're here with me." she said "it's a warm feeling"

Elliot nodded. "I know and you're always with me. Always on my mind. I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you forever and always"

Olivia smiled "Write to me soon. I love you too. Be safe my love"

He smiled warmly. "I will. Goodnight." the call ended

Olivia sat quietly in the empty house for a second then looked over at Max.

"How about some dinner and then lets rent a movie"

She put out Max's dog bowls. Filled one with water and one with puppy chow. Max pranced right on over and started eating. Olivia found leftover chinese in the fridge and heated it up.

After dinner she took Max out then decided to turn in for the night.

Max whimpered on the floor. "What Max?" Olivia said tiredly.

Max put his paws on the bed. Olivia sighed  
"Alright Max you can sleep up here." she said putting the puppy on the bed. Max cuddled up next to her almost like he was protecting her. She smiled and fell asleep with Max right next to her.

Sunday came up.

Olivia put Max in the car and went to go get Calvin. "Alright now stay here" she said.

Olivia met Calvin in the waiting area.

"Mom!" Calvin said happy to see her

"Calvin! I missed you so much!" She said hugging him.

"I missed you too!" he said

"How was Vermont?" she said curiously

"Cold. Boring." He said

Olivia laughed. "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh?" Calvin said

Olivia laughed "Yep. It's in the car."

"Let's go!" He said.

When they got to the car Olivia stopped. "Be careful when you open the door." She said smiling

Calvin was curious so he carefully opened the car door.  
"You bought a puppy!" he said cheerfully

"More like found. His name is Maxwell. 'Max' for short. Your father thinks he's adorable.

"You talked to dad?!" Calvin said

Olivia nodded "he said hello and loves you and your sister."

Calvin nodded "I love him too and I miss him." he said playing with Max

Olivia smiled. "I know you do. So do I."

"Where's Gracie?" Calvin asked

"Coming home later. Grandma is bringing her." she said

Calvin nodded and played with Max more.

When they got home, Calvin took his things to his room and sat down with Max and played.

"He's so cute." Calvin said

Olivia smiled "I thought you'd like him." she said smiling.

A couple of hours later, Gracie came home

"You bought doggy!" she exclaimed excitedly

Olivia smiled at her happy 3 year old daughter.

Bernadette looked at Olivia "How are you my dear?"

Olivia looked at her mother in law. "I miss him. Terribly. Every day. Every time a car pulls up I worry. That it's bad. I just want him here. I want him home."

Bernadette looked at Olivia. She loved her daughter in law more than life itself.  
"I know dear. I know he misses you. Everyday is a constant worry or struggle. But he'll be home soon." she said patting Olivia on the shoulder.

Olivia smiled and hugged her before her mother in law left

"Guys! Come say goodbye to grandma!" Olivia said

Calvin and Gracie came and hugged Bernadette "By grandma. Have a safe trip back to Jersey. I love you." Calvin said kissing her cheek and hugging her tight

"By Calvin. Watch over your mom and sister got it?" Calvin nodded

"By gammaw. I love you" Gracie said hugging her.

"I love you too Gracie Ann" she said hugging the 3 year old.

"Bye Bernadette. Have a safe trip home. Call me when you get home. Love you" Olivia said hugging her mother in law.

"Goodbye Olivia. I'll see you at Thanksgiving Call if you need anything. I love you too." Bernadette said before taking off. Olivia stepped back inside to see her children playing with the puppy and realized everything will be ok.

**December 24th , 2008**

Don,Fin, Munch and Casey were all talking a skype call from Elliot appeared on Cragen's laptop.

"Elliot!" They all said in unison.

"Hey guys." he said "I gotta tell you all something and you all have to swear to keep this from Olivia and the kids until tonight"

They all nodded in agreement

"Alright" he said "I'm actually sitting in JFK airport. I'm home. But Olivia and the kids can't know until tonight.I need your help. All of you. Munch you need to get into the Santa suit. Casey and Fin get elf costumes on and Don. You know your role. Remember no one tells Olivia or the kids." Elliot said

They all looked at him and smiled. "This is a great plan." Munch said smiling.

Casey smiled and agreed "I need to know what to get Olivia and the kids dressed in." she said

"Have Gracie in her red christmas dress my mom bought her. Get Calvin in a suit and red tie and have Olivia in that stunning red dress." Elliot said now picturing Olivia in that red dress which made him very happy.

"Got it" Casey said "Fin go meet Elliot at the airport Don and Munch come with me." she said.

They all nodded and "Be at the airport in 5" Fin said

Elliot nodded and hung up.

**December 24th , 2008**

"Wait we're doing what?" Olivia said

"Going to see Santa. Don't ask questions. Munch got paid to be Santa on Christmas Eve at Macy's and made Fin and I dress up as elves" Casey said rolling her eyes

"It'd cheer up Gracie. But put her in that red christmas dress. and Calvin get a suit and red tie out and get dressed" Casey said. Calvin nodded and went upstairs to get dressed.

"Olivia go get dressed in that red dress and curl your hair and put makeup on. You gotta look nice. Like fancy." Casey said

"But Gracie-" Casey cut her off  
"I'll dress her and do her hair." She said.

Olivia nodded and looked at Max

"Look what I've been dragged into" Max wagged his tail and followed Olivia into the master bedroom.

Olivia curled her hair, put on makeup and red lipstick. Put the red dress and skin toned pantyhose on and a white jacket with matching gloves and black stiletto heels.

"Here goes nothing" she said looking at Max

Olivia walked into the living room

**December 24th , 2008 JFK Airport**

"Elliot man over here!" Fin shouted. Elliot walked towards him

"Hey man!" He said hugging him

"Hey bro! You're all nice and decorated" referring to his formal uniform.

Elliot laughed. "Come on. I need to go buy roses and an early christmas present for Olivia."  
Fin laughed "Man you ARE the present to Olivia. I talked to the manager at Macy's they think it's a lovely idea. They're all playing along." Fin said

Elliot nodded. "Great. Lets go buy the flower shop and Tiffany's."  
Fin nodded and drove him there.

**December 24th , 2008 Macy's Shopping Center**

Calvin and Gracie were next in line. Olivia and Don stood there with the kids.

"Next kids!" Santa Munch exclaimed

Don looked over at Casey and Fin and nodded.

"Hello young lady and gentleman" Munch said

"What would you like for christmas?" He said to Gracie

"For daddy to come home" Gracie said

Olivia almost teared up. The one thing she couldn't give them.

"Well I have a big present for you two" Santa Munch said

"What is it?" Calvin said.

"Go over to my two elves they've got a huge present for you."

Just then a gigantic present appeared.

Olivia gasped "Don what is this?"

Cragen smiled at her. "Just wait"

Calvin and Gracie got off of Santa Munch's lap and went over to the present.

"How do we open it?" Calvin said

Casey smiled eagerly. "Take the top off the present."

The two kids took the top off

Just then Elliot walked out with roses and a box from Tiffany's in his pocket

"Daddy!" Gracie and Calvin screamed

"Elliot!" Olivia said crying and running towards her husband

"Hey kids!" He said hugging Calvin and picking Gracie up and hugging her tightly

He saw Olivia appear and put Gracie down and ran towards Olivia. He picked her up and swung her around and kissed her passionately.

Claps and cheers broke out in the store. Casey, Munch, Fin and Don were all crying at the sight of Elliot and Olivia reuniting for the first time in 5 months.

Olivia held on to Elliot as he hugged her tight

"I missed you so much!" he said crying

"You don't even know how badly I missed you." Olivia said in between sobs.

Elliot set her down. and pulled out the blue Tiffany's box.

"I got you something" he said smiling

Olivia opened it up. She gasped. It was an emerald diamond heart necklace.

She cried. "It's beautiful." she said as he put it around her neck

He kissed her and smiled "Merry christmas my love."

"Best Christmas ever" Calvin said

Everyone agreed. It was the best christmas ever.


End file.
